iThink I Might
by youarethelight
Summary: A short moment between Sam and Freddie after the events of "iStart A Fanwar". Freddie comes to a realization about a certain rude, lazy, vicious blond-haired demon. Although he can't admit it to himself... not yet anyway.  One shot. Seddie.


**My first ever iCarly fanfic (and fanfic in ages). Even though I'm 22 years old I love this show xD Sam/Freddie are hillariously awesome.**

**Summary: A short moment between Sam/Freddie after the events in "iStart A Fanwar". Freddie realizes he might like Sam more than he's letting on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**iThink I Might...**

**

* * *

**

"Soooo ..." Freddie started, feeling around for a topic, "crazy day, huh?"

Sam and Freddie were currently in the Shay's living room. Carly had left the apartment only moments before in the need of smoothies. Spencer, still victorious from his fight at Webicon had gone with her, strutting in his 'stume whilst brandishing his long staff in the air. Sam and Freddie had passed on the offer to go with them, opting for the lazy option of sitting on the couch instead.

"You got that right," Sam replied, sinking into the couch and reaching for the remote. Freddie took a seat next to her as she placed her feet upon the coffee table. He looked at the blond for several moments and let out a small laugh. At this she turned her head to look at him.

"What you laughing about?"

"Just ... thinking," he replied, turning away from her gaze and adjusting his focus on the TV instead.

"About...?" she questioned.

"Just – " he laughed softly, "about webicon. You know, all the 'Creddie' and 'Seddie' stuff."

"We gots us some psycho fans ... and I thought Nora was bad."

Freddie let out a chuckle.

"What kind of insane nub would ever want us getting together?"

"Seddie shippers apparently," said Freddie.

"Creepy."

"Yeah."

"Like I'd ever date a dork like you," Sam said, smirking slightly as she looked back at the TV.

"Like I'd want to date you either," Freddie shot back. For some reason he felt slightly annoyed at her words.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, looking at him sceptically.

"Well, let's see..." he started, "you're rude, obnoxious, vicious, lazy, and have no manners –"

"I'd stop unless you want to end up in the hospital," she interrupted with a harsh glare.

He ignored her however and continued on; waving his arms in the air for dramatic effect. "Not to mention you like to beat me up and make my life a living hell."

"You love it," she smirked again.

"Yeaaah," he said sarcastically, "I just _love _being punched, kicked and spanked –"

"Yeah, well, it'd be too weird if I didn't make your life miserable."

"Where have I heard that before?" Freddie smiled.

Sam smiled in remembrance and turned to look at Freddie. Her intense blue eyes met his calm brown ones as he stared back at her. They looked at each other for a few moments before the tension that started to build became too much and they broke eye contact, false smiles tugging on their lips.

Freddie wiped his clammy hands onto his jeans and fixated his eyes upon the TV instead. He stared at the screen blankly, not really paying any attention to what he was watching. The atmosphere in the room had become tense and uneasy, they both sat uncomfortably in their seats, careful not to accidentally brush against one another. After several painful minutes Freddie risked a glance at Sam, she was staring at the TV but her eyes looked glassy, like she was trying _so _hard to look at the screen that she wasn't really looking at anything in particular. Freddie gazed at her intently; a slither of the fading sunlight spilled over her face, her blond ringlets spilled messily down her back and her eyes looked almost lamp-like as the yellow hue from the sun reflected in her irises. He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards as he took in her appearance. He always knew she was pretty, especially noticed how much she had blossomed over the years; sometimes he'd just ... look at her, confused as to someone with such a beautiful face could be so mean and abrasive. It was part of who she was though and he knew she would never change completely, he never wanted her to either; it was what made her... **Sam**. He loved the way she could knock out a fatcake truck with just one swing, he loved the way she could eat a piece of fried chicken and get lost in its taste (a great way of getting her to shut up if you needed to). He loved the way she'd run towards him, a blur of bouncing curls; sock him in the arm or kick in the shin just because she could. He loved that she made his life a living hell because; like he had said to her once before: it _would _be too weird if she didn't. It was just the way they worked together. A punch here, an insult there and a slap across the face if she felt like it.

Sometimes he wondered to himself why they acted the way they did, why he often found himself in a headlock or tasting dirt off the ground. He wondered why he actually liked it. _Why did he like it? _Because without it what would they be? Just another couple of ordinary teenagers. That wasn't _them_. They were chalk and cheese, dork and demon, bacon and some sort of disgusting food Sam would turn her nose up at.

She must have realized he was staring at her though because she suddenly turned to look at him, catching him off-guard. He felt flustered and tried opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out except for a small "guh". Sam; trying to break the tension, punched him in the arm.

"What is it Fredlumps?"

"Ow, Sam!" he cried, rubbing his throbbing arm.

"Well quit staring you creep."

"I wasn't," he lied in a strangled voice.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm hungry. Make me a ham sandwich."

"Make it yourself."

She socked him in the arm again.

"Sam!"

"Ham. Now."

"Ugh! Fine!" he said, standing to his feet. "Although you could try saying 'please' once in a while."

"Yeah, I _could_ but I don't want to."

Freddie rolled his eyes and went over to fridge. He pulled out some ham and placed it on the counter. "You know, I'm surprised," he said, the words escaping before he could stop himself.

"About what, dorkface?" she said, standing and walking over to the ham. He watched her take a slice and nibble on the ends as if it was heaven itself she was tasting.

"That you didn't pummel some of those Seddie shippers at webicon," he said true fully. "You know ... for saying they wanted us together."

She stopped half way through eating her ham and glared at him. "Stop talking about it nub, it's too weird."

"I'm just saying..."

"Well, shut it," she said, stuffing the rest of the ham in her mouth. Freddie gave her a disgusted look before picking at the ham absently with his fingers. He knew he was being completely stupid but her total ignorance on the subject; as well as her deep revulsion; made him feel annoyed. He prodded the ham more fiercely than he attended, earning him a glower from the blond-haired girl. Her eyes trailed from his face towards the ham and he stopped immediately not wanting another punch in the arm for messing with her beloved meat.

"Why you butchering the ham, dude? Not cool."

"Why are you avoiding this?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Yeah, dating me would be _so_ stupid," he bit back angrily.

"Dude, I'd rather kiss Gibby."

Freddie narrowed his eyes at her. "Well you certainly didn't mind that one time-"

Sam froze on the spot, a second piece of ham hanging from her mouth. "What?"

"You know, we never really talked about it -"

"Yeah, because we both agreed we wouldn't mention it," she said.

"Just forget it then."

"Already forgotten."

"I just don't get you sometimes," Freddie said.

"Can we just quit this conversation already?"

Freddie shrugged.

"What, nub? Why are you - you know -"

"Just ... never mind," he answered, walking over to the couch and sinking into its cushions.

"Fredwad-"

"Just drop it Sam - weird."

"You're such a dork."

He scowled in response and grabbed the remote, turning his back on her completely.

"Aww, did I hurt poor Fweddie's feelings?" she cooed at him in her false-baby voice she liked to annoy him with.

Freddie ignored her.

"Alright dork, what the chiz is wrong with you?"

What was wrong with him? He couldn't figure out why he had gotten so irritated at her. He never really cared before (Okay that was a lie) but this time... something was different. It annoyed him that she ... wait - what? It annoyed him that she wouldn't talk about Seddie? And she'd rather kiss Gibby over him? He was annoyed at that? What the chiz _was_ wrong with him? He looked at her; she was staring at him, a quizzical look upon her face; equally confused as he was. He stared at her for several moments until a thought struck his head at such a force it was like being knocked out by a baseball bat.

Oh holey – O! He was... not. He couldn't be. That was completely – wait, no – that's ... insane.

"Oh god, please ... no," he said to himself, he felt his eyes bulding out of their sockets. "I think I might... argh!"

He grabbed his head and tried shaking it, banging his ear with his fist in hopes that the thought would just fall out.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with laughter.

"Nothing!" he shouted. He sprang from his sitting position and ran towards the door. Without a backwards glance he opened it and sprinted to his apartment, thankful his mother was in work, he slammed the door and sunk to the floor. Placing his face in his hands he groaned in annoyance. Why did it take him so long to figure it out? He was ...

"NO!" he shouted to himself. The thought was too traumatic to even say. He couldn't be... he just _couldn't_ be. Right?

_Why did you have to have these thoughts now, Benson? What is wrong with you?_

"Argh!" he said, rubbing his eyes furiously and whacking his forehead with the back of his palm. "It's just Sam. Annoying, demonic, crazy... Sam."

He calmed himself briefly and stood up, repeating all the things he hated so much about her over and over in his mind. However, the more he said those things the more unconvincing it was sounding. Yes. she _was_ annoying _and _lazy, rude, obnoxious and a demon ... but he kinda loved it.

He groaned again. "What is going on?" he asked.

He had a feeling he knew but he just didn't want to admit it to himself. Not for the time being anyway. Being in love with a crazy blonde-headed demon was something he needed to mentally prepare himself for... you know, if you _can_ prepare yourself for such a thing.

* * *

**Review to let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
